She Is Draco's Girl Now
by Connectycat
Summary: Years after having graduated from Hogwarts, Hermoine is working for the ministry. One day, Draco Malfoy comes into her office and makes her an offer she can't refuse. Dramione-time, I guess! Whatever.


AN: My first fanfic, yay! Plox read and review so that I may improve :)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, OR ANYTHING AT ALL FOR THAT MATTER.

"So, what is you came here to talk about, Mr. Malfoy?" Hermoine asked coldly. She had deliberately chosen to address Draco in a formal manner in order to make it clear right from the get-go that they were no longer children. This was going to be a long and drawn-out set of tough negotiations between two adults. Since she had started working for the ministry, Hermoine had acquired a taste for authority and power.

"Oh, please, do call me Draco. I insist," said Draco.

Hermoine leaned forward on her chair, keenly observing the young man that stood before her. He no longer resembled the spoiled brat she had met at Hogwarts. Instead, Draco Malfoy had become a tall and imposing figure with blonde hair and piercing green eyes.

"How about no, you fucking perv!" Hermoine snapped at Draco. "So, what matters do you wish to discuss with the humble me?"

"Only your cunt," replied Draco.

Hermoine was flabbergasted at this blatant breech of protocol. Before she could voice her indignation, Draco had pulled out his wand and aimed it at the young woman at the desk. "Dominatus!" screamed Draco. The spell hit Hermoine completely unprepared.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, YOU LITTLE FUCKER!?" screeched Hermoine at Draco, although she knew very well what the Dominatus curse was. In a lot of ways, it was like the Imperius curse, but unlike the Imperius curse, it only lasted for a limited amount of time and therefore was quite legal to use.

"Now you must be my Pony-Girl," said Draco triumphantly. He opened his black duffel-bag nd took out some sort of black leather bra and a matching black leather mini-skirt, as well as a black leather horse mask. "Put these on, Hermoine!"

Hermoine hated the thought of stripping naked in front of her former arch-rival and wearing degrading BDSM gear, but the power of the Dominatus-curse meant that she had absolutely no choice. She took of her wizardry robe and underwear, therebye exposing her hairy, smelly vagina to Draco's lustfilled eyes, before she put on the leather bra that was two sizes too small and therefore extremely painful to wear.

"Now, I want you to gallop around the room, Pony-moine!" Draco gloated. Hermoine hated this, but she had no choice. Imitating a horse's powerful gallop to the best of her abilities, she began prancing around her office.

"Draco, please, I need to go to the loo," said Hermoine suddenly.

"Real ponies don't go to the loo either," snarked Draco at her.

"Oh God, please tell me you're not really suggesting what I think you're suggesting, Draco," cringed Hermione, when she realised what Draco had meant.

"Oh, but I am suggesting that you're taking your piss right here, my sweetie!" cackled the Draco in triumph.

Hermoine cried out in shame and frustration. "You are twisted, evil and mean, Draco Melfoy!" she screamed at the blonde man's triumphant grin.

"This is stupid. Horses can't talk," he hissed at Hermione. She tried to shoot back at him that, yes, this was indeed stupid, but no words came out of her mouth. "Hooorrr dooorrrr drrrrrp!" Hermoine whinnied. Her eyes widened in shock and disbelief as she realised that Draco's spell of domination had been so masterfully crafted that it even prevented her from using the human language.

So she had no choice. She squatted down and emptied her bladder right onto her office's carpted, while, to her shock and disgust, Draco folded up his robe to reveal he fully erect penis. While Hermoine pissed all over the fucking place, Draco began to masturbate lustily.

Suddenly, Hermoine felt the power of Draco's curse over her fade away. Quickly, she grabbed her own wand and disarmed Draco. "Now you will pay, Draco!" Hermoine hissed. "I'm casting you to the shadows! _Umbras tenebris!_ "

Draco just continued grinning at the witch even as his body was being devoured by the shadows Hermoine's spell had conjured forth. "I'm originally a part of the darkness. I will return," Draco taunted her as he vanished.

"Yeah, whatever the fuck that means!" Hermoine rolled her eyes. Then she went to eat ice cream.


End file.
